She's mine
by Callypso
Summary: Draco se trouve un rival en la personne de Louis Granger, un cousin d’Hermione par alliance, toutes les tentatives de Draco pour blesser louis sont vaines mais quand il apprend que Louis à des sentiments pour Hermione, il décide de la séduire et...
1. Départ vers Hogwarts

Salut, alors ceci est ma première donc s'il vous plait soyez indulgent. Elle est classée R mais les premiers chapitres ne contiennent aucune scène de ce rating.

****

Résumé : Draco se trouve un rival en la personne de Louis Granger, un cousin d'Hermione par alliance, toutes les tentatives de Draco pour ridiculiser et blesser louis sont vaines mais quand il apprend que Louis à des sentiments pour Hermione, il décide de la séduire et de tout faire pour qu'elle soit sienne …

Il peut m'arriver d'employer les noms anglais donc voici leur traduction :

Hogwarts= Poudlard

Gryffindor= Gryffondor

Slytherin= Serpentards

Rawenclaw= Serdaigle

Hufflepuff= Poufsouffle

Muggles= Moldus

****

Chapitre 1: Depart vers Hogwarts

Gare de Londres, quai 9 ¾. C'etait une 7 ème et dernière année que Harry, Ron et Hermione allait entamer à Hogwarts D'ailleurs en parlant d'Hermione, celle-ci n'etait toujours pas la et le train n'allait pas tarder à quitter la gare, direction Hogwarts.

- Mais que fait elle donc ?

Ron était entrain de réajuster la cravate verte qu'il portait. Il était heureux car cette année il ne porterait plus les vieilles tenues de Fred et George car Mr et Miss Weasley lui eurent ( enfin ) acheter de " nouvelles " affaires. Rien que le mot " neuf " rendait Ron heureux car il savait que cela signifiait que personne n'avait porter ces affaires avant lui. En outre il savait que ces parents avait fais des folies, et qu'ils devrait surveiller leurs dépenses de très près, mais les Weasley était tellement enchanté de voir leur fils heureux.

-Harry, dit moi je suis comment ? Ron tourna une ou deux fois sur lui-même.

-Tu es une vrai déesse Weasley ! dit une voix pleine de sarcasme ! Il te manque encore une touche de maquillage puis après ça je suis sur que tous les garçons seront à tes pieds !

Draco Malfoy toujours la ou il fallait. Son sourire mauvais en disait long sur l'agréable année qu'ils allaient passer en sa compagnie.

Ron devint écarlate et Harry du le retenir pour ne pas qu'il se jette sur le sorcier au cheveux platine !

-Tiens Draco ! J'ai bien fait de parier avec Fred et George que tu viendrais, comme à ton habitude, nous importuner avant que l'on soit dans le train ! Mon pauvre tu doit vraiment te sentir bien seul pour venir nous voir.

Harry réussi a clouer le bec à Malfoy, mais celui ci riposta après quelque secondes !

-Que veut tu Potter, tu es une star, je me dois de faire comme tout le monde, et donc c'est en admirateur que je viens te saluer.

Crabbe et Goyle qui se dirigeait vers eux ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

-Maintenant si ça seigneurie Potter le veut bien, je vous laisse en compagnie de votre bouffon…

A bientôt ….Mister poudlard et poil de carottes 

Draco partit un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Harry agrippa à nouveau Ron par sa robe de sorcier pour l'empêcher de se ruer sur le Serpentard.

Finalement Harry répondit à la question posé par Ron avant que Mr Sans gène ne débarque.

-Tu es très bien Ron ! acquiesça Harry , le vert est bien assortit a la couleur de tes cheveux….Hermione devrait aimer !

-Que ? Comment ? Ron ne pu s'empêcher de rougir

-Voyons Ron je sais très bien que tu es amoureux d'elle, c'est évident il suffit de voir comment tu la regarde.

Le jeune sorcier ne sut quoi faire a part un hochement de tête qui voulait tous dire.

Harry ne dit rien sentant son ami gêné. Hermione n'etait toujours pas la et le train laissa retentir un long bruit qui signifiait le départ. Lui et Ron dirent au revoir à Miss Weasley et suivirent Ginny dans le train. Il trouvèrent un compartiment vide et s'y installèrent.

-Ou est Hermione ? demande Ginny

-Je n'en sais rien ! dit Harry intrigué, ce n'est pas son genre d'arriver en retard.

Les 3 sorciers etait inquiet certes mais ils essayèrent tant bien que mal d'apprécier le voyage, car c'etait la dernière fois qu'il se rendrait à Hogwarts.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est notre dernière année !

-Moi non plus ! répondit Harry

-Pour moi ce n'est que l'avant dernière ! dit la sœur de Ron dans un grand sourire.

Les deux jeunes hommes lui sourirent à leur tour !

-Pensez-vous que l'un de vous deux seras nommé préfet en chef ?

Ginny regardait les deux jeunes intensément.

-Hé bien pour ma part je pense que non, mais Harry ferais un excellent préfet !

-Ron ! Je ne pense vraiment pas être à la hauteur, un préfet en chef doit être un exemple pour les autres élèves…

-Mais Harry tu es un exemple, plein de gens t'admire ! le coupa Ron

-…par être un exemple je veux dire, avoir de bonnes notes…

-Mais..

-…dans toutes les matières ! Fini Harry, mes notes en cours de potions sont médiocres Ron et si compte le nombre de retenu que j'ai eu depuis mon entrée à Hogwarts !

Ron paraissait déçue, il aurait tant aimer voir son meilleur ami préfet en chef !

-Mais avec un peu de chance Hermione le seras, c'est la meilleur élèves de poudlard…en fait je suis persuader qu'elle seras préfete en chef !

-Et comme préfet pourquoi pas Grégory O'neal ! Il est intelligent et à ce que je sache il fuis les heures de colle comme la peste !

Harry, Ron et Ginny éclatèrent de rire, il est vrai que Grégory avait très peur des remontrance, c'etait le genre d'élèves qui pleurait pour avoir eu une mauvaise notes ( ce qui arrivait une fois dans l'année )ou lorsque un professeur lui faisait une remarque, bref il n'etait pas très brave d'ailleurs les ¾ des griffindor se demandait pourquoi le choipeaux l'avait envoyer chez les Gryffindor.

Ginny les interrompis en plein fous rire et leur rappela que les 2 préfets ne pouvait appartenir à la même maison.

Le train continuait sa progression vers Hogwarts, le paysage était magnifique, Harry aimait le contempler, soudain il pu voir que quelqu'un etait entrer dans leur compartiment, car son reflet s'imprimait sur la vitre !

Harry se tourna vers la personne en question.

-Hermione ! dit il étonnée, je pensais que tu avais raté le train !

-Bonjour Harry, heureuse de te voir aussi.

-Oh euh pardon. il l'etraigna. C'est bon de te revoir.

Elle paraissait différente et était tellement jolie, ses yeux pétillait et son sourire…

-Ron ? Appela t'elle !

-Ron se réveilla brusquement ( après avoir manger une bonne 100 de choco-grenouille il s'etait endormi, c'etait ça façon de digérer )

-Hermione ! Oh comme je suis heureux de te voir, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement et d'un sourire qui fis fondre le cœur de Ron. Une chaleur immense s'empara d'une jeune homme, qu'elle etait belle ! Il remarqua soudain la façon dont Harry la regardait et ne pu s'empêcher d'être un brin jaloux !

-Ta nouvelle tenue te vas a ravire Ronald, dit elle dans un grand sourire.

Le pauvre garçon se mis à rougir, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et fis mine de contempler à son tour le paysage !

-Comment se fait il que nous ne t'ayons pas vu sur le quai ? demandq Harry interrogateur.

-Eh bien en fait je suis monter dans le train beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude, j'accompagnais quelqu'un.

-Oh et qui ? demanda Ron tout aussi curieux.

Soudain deux bras prirent Hermione par la taille et un jeune homme déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Alors Mione on a tenté de m'échapper ? dit sarcastiquement le jeune inconnu en resserrant son étreinte.

La jeune fille éclata de rire, mais Harry et Ron , eux fixèrent le nouvel arrivant d'un œil mauvais.

-Tu nous présente ? demanda Ron la gorge nouée. 

Voilà si vous avez aimé surtout dites le moi et si vous n'avez pas aimé dites le moi également c'est très important pour moi, merci J 

La suite dans les jours qui suivent si vous aimez bien sur !


	2. Louis

Salut à tous alors tous d'abord toujours pas de scène R au programme, mais je vous préviens tous de suite que la fic feras beaucoup plus que 20 chapitre donc j'espère que vous aimez la lecture :p. Sinon voici un cour chapitre mais c'est déjà mieux que rien.

Woaw déjà 8 review ! J'en revient pas :o

Katarina :Ma première revieweuse :p je suis contente que l'idée ta plaise et j'espère que je ne vais pas trop te décevoir pour la suite !

Ithilwyn :Merci de m'avoir prevenu pour les review anonymes, j'avais deja autorisé les anonymes mais apparemment ça a buguer ). Bon ben le coup de l'enfant capricieuse a marcher voici la suite !

Lululle : Merci J pour la suite vous auriez du l'avoir hier mais malheureusement j'ai eu un prob d'ordi et j'ai du tout recommencer L

Missouistiti :Je suis sadique que veux tu, par contre pour les review sur francofanfic c'est pas normal L

Girl-of-Butterfly :La voici la suite ;) Je t'ai pas trop fais attendre ?

Miss-Tania :Contente que tu trouve ça bon.

Fumseck :J'espere que tu vascontinuer à aimer ).Sinon pour ma manière de couper cour…normal je suis sadique J

Angelinadelacour : Sache que si tu aime les nouveaux personnages tu devrait être servie. Sinon pour le Draco seducteur il vas encore falloir attendre un petit peu.

Merci à vous pour vos reviews J

Chapitre 2 : Louis

-Oh euh oui bien sur, excuse moi Ron. 

Le regard d'Hermione passa de l'inconnu à Harry et de Harry à Ron.

Si vous voyiez la tête que vous faites vous deux ! dit elle dans un éclat de rire.

-Quoi quelle tête ! s'exclama Ron sur la défensive.

-Nan rien oublie. Donc les garçons voici Louis, mon cousin, il viens de Beaux-batons mais dorénavant il  étudieras  à Hogwarts…

-Ton cousin ! la coupa Ron, mais je croyait que tu n'en avait pas ?

-…car sa mère c'est marié à mon Oncle il y a 3 mois et que désormais il vit à Londres et non plus à Paris. Son…père est mort il y a trois ans.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Louis, même si lui n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de connaître ses parents il savait que c'était dur de perdre un être cher.

-Donc c'est ton demi cousin ! Vous n'avez pas le même sang et pas le même nom de famille !  Ron fixa Louis intensivement, il n'aimait pas le nouveau venu et surtout pas la façon donc il tenait son amie.

-Non et si ! En faite oui nous n'avons pas le même sang mais depuis le remariage de sa mère il porte le nom de Granger donc je le considère comme mon cousin à part entière.

-Non mais voyez vous ça ! Mais oui c'est bien Granger que euh que…il jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme, le blondinet serre dans ces bras. Granger à un petit ami ! Alors la je me demande vraiment qui est assez timbré pour sortir avec une Sand de bourbe !

Draco Malfoy, son travail à plein temps : Emmerder le monde ! pensa Harry.

-Tu as un problème ! Louis réagit enfin, lorsque Hermione avait mentionné son père il ne pus s'empêcher de ressasser des vieux souvenir dans ça tête et avait lâcher le cour de la discussion.

-Moi non ! Mais toi apparemment oui ! Draco le fixait de ces grands airs, se croyant au dessus de tout.

Louis se rapprocha dangereusement de Draco.

-Répète pour voir ptite tête !

Ptite tête ! Nan mais comment osait il lui parler ! Il devait ignorer qui était  Draco Malfoy, l'élève le plus craint de Hogwarts et le plus respecté par les Serpentards, lui l'héritier des Malfoy une des plus grandes famille de sorciers…

-Tu es qui pour me parler de la sorte ? On se connaît ? demanda le serpentards aigris.

-Je suis Louis, Louis Granger, le cousin d'Hermione et non heureusement pour moi on ne ce connais pas encore, enfin moi je te connaît, tu dois être Draco, le crétin de Hogwarts ! Hermione m'a souvent parlé de toi.

Le crétin de H… !!! Draco sentit la rage remonter du fond de ses entrailles. Les poings serrés, son regard ce dirigea vers Hermione et il murmura une insulte inaudible à tous sauf à Hermione, mais celle-ci l'ignora ! 

Il tenta de ce calmer et comme à son habitude riposta par une remarque toujours aussi désagréable.

-Le cousin de Hermione, un sang de bourbe de plus, l'école devient de plus en plus mal fréquenter. Mais dit moi, pour des cousins, vous avez l'air bien proche tous les deux. Est-ce que par hasard la stupidité de Granger nous vient du fait que les Granger se reproduisent entre eux ! Donc vous deux c'est pour bientôt ? Draco ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire !

Malheureusement pour lui il ne sentit pas le coup venir. Et 2 seconde après il se retrouve au sol, la lèvre supérieur en sang mais heureusement pour lui sa mâchoire était intacte   [c'est sur que à force de parler sa se solidifie :p].

-Premièrement, je ne suis pas un sang de bourbe, il s'excuse du regard auprès d'Hermione pour l'expression employer, mon père était un sang pur tout comme ma mère, je ne suis pas vraiment un Granger, je suis un descendant des Malory mais mon changement de nom ne te regarde en aucun cas, ensuite je ne sors pas avec Hermione et je te préviens que si tu insulte encore une fois les Granger, il se peu que ta « virilité » en prenne un coup !

Ron, Harry et même Hermione se mirent tous trois à glousser, Draco avait l'air si…faible, ce n'était pas souvent qu'on avait la chance de voir ça !

Draco n'en croyait pas ces yeux, il l'avait frappé ! Il se releva mais ne fit rien, son « nouvel ami » était beaucoup plus grand que lui et avait la carrure d'un athlète, il le détalla plus amplement, il avait de grands yeux verts, les cheveux blonds ébouriffées, la peau pale, le genre de type qui plaisait au filles, lui qui avait la réputation d'avoir toutes les filles qu'ils voulaient, avait dorénavant bien du soucis à se faire, surtout que le jeune homme avait un léger accent français et les filles adoraient ça, il l'avait bien remarquer lors de sa 4eme année à Hogwarts lors du Tournoi des 3 sorciers. Mais le pire dans tous ça était que Louis était un sang pure et le descendant des Malory l'une des plus grandes familles rivales des Malfoy, bref cette année n'allait pas être ennuyeuse.

Il était blesser dans son amour propre mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Eh bien si l'on se rencontre au cours de l'année essaye de modérer tes excès de violences  car les professeur sont loin d'apprécier ce genre de comportement, d'ailleurs ta réaction prouve bien que tu n'as aucune classe Malory enfin je veux dire Granger, pas étonnant que tu sois déjà un perdant avec ce nom.

Harry, Ron et Hermione ne surent quoi dire…à vrai dire cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il laissait Louis et Draco se chercher les poux, mais eux avaient appris à ignorer le Serpentard, pour lui c'était une sorte de test d'initiation d'entrée chez les Gryffindor, car oui Louis était brave et courageux, sa place était à Gryffindor…

Voila, ce fus cour mais patience la suite arriveras bientôt ). N'oubliez pas dem e faire part de vos commentaires, bon ou mauvais !

A+ Callypso


	3. Hogwarts

**She's mine**

Me revoila, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre, mais j'avais la flemme d'écrire.

Merci à tous pour vos review ( remerciement plus précis à la fin du chapitre )

**Disclaimer** : (oublié de le faire avant ) Tous les personnages apartiennent a JK.ROWLING à part Louis Granger qui sort tous droits de mon imagination J )

**Chapitre 3 :Hogwarts**

-Je n'arriva pas à le croire, des larmes coulait sur les joues d'Hermione tandis qu'elle sortait du train, elle n'avait jamais autant ris !

- Nous non plus ! dirent Harry et Ron dans le même état que leur ami.

Louis souriait fier de Lui, il savait ce que Malfoy faisait endurer à sa cousine et à ces nouveaux amis et était heureux de l'avoir remis à sa place.

-Heureux de l'effet que notre petit « entretien » a eu sur vous! dit il souriant

-Vraiment louis ! essaya d'articuler Ron toujours pris dans son fou rire, personne n'avait jamais humilier Malfoy de la sorte…dommage que cela ne soit pas arriver devant toute l'école.

-En parlant d'école, je suis impatient de découvrir la votre !

-Tu verras Louis, Hogwarts est la meilleur école que tu n'auras jamais eu, et certainement la plus belle, le château est très grand et bien conserver pour son âge, les salles de classes sont magnifique…d'ailleurs toute l'architecture de cette école est magnifique, mais surtout attend de voir la bibliothèque tu vas être abasourdit !

-La bibliothèque, c'est la qu'Hermione passe les ¾ de son années scolaire. ricana Ron

-Peu être mais vous vous passez bien les ¾ de l'année a parler quidditch et à vous entraîner…de plus passer du temps a la bibliothèque est instructif et…beaucoup moins salissant !

-Ca je n'en doute pas ! répondit Louis amusé, sa cousine était vraiment extraordinaire, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, et pleine d'optimiste !

Soudain le regard de Louis fut captivé par quelque choses ou plutôt quelqu'un !

-Woaw ! Dites moi, le barbu la bas, il a eu une poussé d'hormone de croissance ?

-Oh tu parle de Hagrid, c'est un ami à nous ! expliqua Harry à  Louis  un sourire amicale aux lèvres.

-Euh par ami tu veux dire…qu'il étudie à Hogwarts ? Louis arqua un sourcil tout en posant la question !

-Euh non Louis, Hagrid est notre professeur de soins aux créatures magiques enfin du moins l'était, mais étant donné que notre nouveau professeur n'est pas très performant, Hagrid nous donnes….des cours de soutiens !

Louis voulu éclater de rire ! Hermione, avait toujours eu peur de ne pas respecter les règles, et recevoir des cours de la part de quelqu'un d'autre qu'un enseignant n'était pas autorisé a Hogwarts. Il adorait sa façon  de présenter les choses, elle était très mal à l'aise de faire infraction au règlement mais cette situation la rendait tellement craquante.

-Il faut dire que l'an dernier était la première année d'enseignement de Miss Olivander, il est possible qu'elle est …revu sa façon d'enseigner dans le courant de l'été ! espéra Ron.

-J'espère bien ! dit Hermione dans un air renfrogné.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait que l'on se décide a rejoindre les autres ! Louis remarqua qu'un attroupement d'élèves apparemment de 7eme année, vu la présence de son nouvel ennemi, s'éloignait d'eux.

-Dépêchez vous ! leur cria Hermione dans les oreilles, il parait qu'en 7eme année ce sont des rocbuses qui nous amène jusqu'au château, je ne veux pas rater leur arrivée, il parait que c'est merveilleux !

-Des quoi ??? demandèrent les 3 garçons un peu perdu

-Venez vous comprendrez !

Ils coururent rejoindre les 7eme années qui s'étaient arrêtés sur le sommet d'une colline, d'ici l'on apercevait le château briller de milles feux, Ron continua a avancer, il était attirer par les lumières du château, quand soudain une main l'agrippa par le col !

-Ronald Weasley ! Mais tu es fou ! lui demanda Hermione paniquée !

-Quoi ?? le jeune homme ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son ami, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ??

Hermione mis une main sur la tête du jeune homme et la lui baissa. Le jeune homme eu un sursaut, s'il eu fais un pas de plus il serait tomber dans le lac, et se serais fracasses la tête contre les rocher.

-Je…je, je ne savais pas que c'était une falaise, pour moi c'était une colline…et quand on arrive au sommet d'une colline en général euh…on descend après ! Ron déglutit difficilement. Merci Mione.

-Fais plus attention la prochaine fois ! elle esquissa un léger sourire.

Ron contempla le paysage, Hogwarts se dressait devant eux tel le maître du monde brillant de milles feu, on apercevait sur le lac les barques qui emmenait les premières années vers Hogwarts, c'était magnifique.

Soudain, un grand bruit sortit les 7eme année de leur contemplation et attira leur regard vers le ciel, 3 points lumineux se dirigeait vers le ciel quand soudain, un nouveau grand bruit se fit entendre, et des 3 points lumineux jaillirent 3 grands oiseaux aux yeux de braises et au plumages multicolores, le spectacle était magnifique cela ressemblait a un feu d'artifice, cette chose que les moldus envoyait dans les airs lors d'une occasion spéciale. Les 3 grands oiseaux se dirigèrent vers les élèves après c'être donné en spectacle pendant plus de 10 minutes, ceux si curieux s'empressèrent de les approcher et de les toucher, leur plumages était étrange, Harry posa sa main sur l'un des animal et se rendit compte que lorsque l'animal inspirait, son plumage se durcissait et était aussi dure que du roc mais quand il expirait le roc se transformait en sable de multiples couleurs, les élèves montèrent sur leur dos mais n'était pas très rassurer, surtout Neville qui hurla lorsque l'oiseau qui devait le transporter tourna la tête vers lui, le jeune homme hurla de peur . Lors de l'envol leur peur s'envola ils étaient trop fasciner par la traîné de sable multicolores qui s'échappait des grands oiseaux.

Une forte agitation régnait dans la grande salle, les 7eme années parlait sans cesse de leur arriver à dos de rocbuses, mais les autres élèves ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlait. Harry d'ailleurs ne se souvint pas d'avoir aperçu les grands oiseaux lors de son arrivée à Hogwarts. Dumbledore avait certainement jeté un sort pour que seul les dernières années puissent profiter du spectacle.

Soudain les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, une traînée d'élèves suivait le Professeur Mc Gonagall, les jeunes gens était effrayés ce qui était tous à fait normal, d'ailleurs ça l'était encore plus étant donné que Draco s'amusait avec d'autres Serpentards à leurs faire des grimaces [Draco qui fais des grimaces c'est il pas mignon :°)].

Comme à l'accoutumé et il y eu la cérémonie de répartition. Chaque maison applaudis à l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève.

Lorsque ils  furent tous  repartit dans leur maison, le Professeur Mc Gonagall demanda le silence.

-Cette année, un élève de 7eme année de  Beaux-batons nous rejoint à Hogwarts, il va donc à son tour être repartit dans l'une des 4 maisons. 

  Je demande donc aux élèves de la maison désignée d'accueillir le jeune comme il le faudra ! dit elle d'un ton dur !

  Mr Granger si vous voulez bien… elle fit signe au jeune homme de s'approcher et de s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

Il quitta donc à regret la table des Gryffindors et rejoint le professeur.

-Allons Mr Granger, asseyiez vous, le choipeaux, ne vas pas vous manger ! elle lui lança un de ces demi sourire habituelle.

Quelques élèves pouffèrent de rire, essentiellement des garçons , tandis que les filles étaient subjuguées par la physique avantageux du jeune homme.

Même Pansy avait quittées des yeux Draco pour se focaliser sur le nouveau.

Celui-ci s'en rendit bien vite compte et c'est a contre cœur qu'il se rapprocha d'elle et lui passa le bras autour du coup.

Celle-ci n'en revenait pas, son Draconichou venait enfin de faire LE geste qu'elle attendait depuis des années.

-Ohhh Dracounet ! gloussa t'elle

Celui-ci la regarda se forçant de sourire puis détourna le regard une expression de dégoût sur le visage.

Finalement il se focalisa comme tout le monde sur Louis, impatient de savoir ou il allait être envoyé…

-Hmm et bien ! le choipeaux se concentra pendant quelques minutes qui parrurent à louis une éternité.

  Mon choix est fait, ce sera….

-ATTTCHOUUUMMM

Tous les regards ce jetèrent vers Parvati Patil .

-Désolé , dit elle rouge de honte dans un murmure, je suis allergique au chat !

En effet Miss Teigne traînait sous la table des Gryffindors ce qui eu provoquer l'éternuement de Parvati.

Comment ça je suis degeulasse ???? Il est très important de signaler que Parvati est allergique aux chats nan ? Ah vous auriez voulu savoir ou Louis serait envoyer…désolé vous saurez ça un de ces jours J bien que je sais que la moitié d'entre vous doit déjà l'avoir deviné ).

Bref ce fut court mais j'espère que cela vous a plus. Toujours un chapitre sans « action » si je puis dire mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vous promet que  les prochain chapitre seront nettement plus intéressant niveau …relationnel entre autres :p.

Surtout reviewez si vous avez aimé, ou si vous trouvez que cela devient de plus en plus nul faites le moi savoir surtout !

**annab** : contente que ça te plaise J

**Katarina** : Merci beaucoup je suis touché, aha tant de question auxquelles je vais me faire le plaisir de ne pas te repondre ( ça gacherai un peu le suspense non ? ) mais je peu de dire que tu as vu juste sur un point ( mais tu as du le remarqué à la façon dont je fini le chapitre…mais si tu ne l'as pas remarqué et bien wait and see J ) Sinon mon personnage est inspiré d'une de mes connaissance, ( c'est partit pour les potins :p ) en fait c'est l'ex petit ami d'une amie, c'est un garçon vraiment très sympas…et très très mignon :°). Donc il a été ma source d'inspiration pour Louis, mais comme mon inspirateur a les yeux bleu comme Draco et bien j'ai changé ce détail ) [ D'ailleurs j'ai une photo de lui si quelqu'un veut savoir comment imaginer Louis si la description ne suffit pas( si il savait ce que je fais…je serais morte depuis longtemps :D ) ]

**Fumseck** : J'espère que tu vas aussi trouver cette partie bonne, moi personnellement je ne l'aime pas trop ( faut dire je l'ai écrit à 5 h du mat :p ) mais c'est un scène que je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'écrire mais il le fallait donc …Draco qui se fais remettre a sa place, sa ne fais que commencer…mais parviendras t'il a ce venger ?? :p

[Me] Voila la suite ,j'espère qu'elle ta plus J

**Lythanie** : Je te remercie  Lythanie , eh bien il se peut qu'au début Draco s'en prenne un peu beaucoup à la figure mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est Draco…

**Pampers** : Mourru pas tout de suite tu vas manquer le meilleur J Merci beaucoup.

Je tiens encore à vous remercier tous J

Je sais que c'est chiant de toujours le demander, mais ( je vais faire un message general ) si vous aimez une fic en particulier surtout reviewez, vous ne savez pas a qu'elle point cela fais plaisr à un auteur de savoir que quelqu'un aime sa fic. C'est peut être chiant pour certains d'écrire des review, ou alors certains ne savent quoi écrire, mais même un : J'aime bien, suffit alors surtout si vous aimez une fic faites le savoir à son auteur !!! ( je dis sa car je me suis rendu compte que d'assez bon auteur ne reçoivent pas le nombre de review qu'ils meritent. D'ailleurs je vous laisse je vais reviewé de ce pas ceux qui le meritent J.

A+ Callypso


	4. La répartition

Bon et bien je dois dire que je m'ennuie alors voici pour vous la suite

**Chapitre 4 : La répartition**

Louis avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade, il était tellement angoissé, où le choipeaux allait t'il l'envoyer ? Ferait il le bon choix ? Il désirait tellement aller à Gryffindor, rejoindre ces amis, mais contrairement à ce que Hermione pensait, il souhaitais quelque fois aller à Slytherin quoi que, la présence de ce Malfoy le dérangeais quelques peu, mais, Slytherin était pour lui la maison idéal, tous les sorciers au grand potentiel y allait,  son père aurait été si fier de lui…son père. Pourquoi l'avait il abandonné ! Il n'aurait jamais du…il savait que c'était dangereux mais…pourquoi lui ?? Une larme coula sur sa joue, il s'empressa de la faire disparaître du doigt. Il en avait assez d'attendre. Il ferma les yeux un moment.

-GRYFFINDOR ! hurla le choipeaux.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se levèrent et applaudirent bientôt suivi par leurs camarades.

Louis était heureux il souriait, il se leva et se dirigea vers la table de sa nouvelle maison.

Hermione se jeta sur lui.

-Je le savais ! dit elle, une joie incommensurable c'était emparer d'elle.

-Je suis tellement heureux mionny…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune fille lui sauta au coup. Ils relâchèrent leur étreinte assez rapidement.

-Tu imagines si le choipeaux t'avais envoyé à Slytherin ! 

Le jeune homme ne dit rien mais la jeune fille elle continua a répéter le nom de la maison rival, rejointe par ces camarades. Tous le fixèrent.

-SLYTHERIN, SLYTHERIN, SLYTHERIN…. 

-SLYTHERIN ! hurla le choipeaux pour la énième fois ce qui eu pour effet de sortir Louis de sa torpeur

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Louis s'était assoupi quelques secondes, mais quelles secondes !! Soudain il se rappela que le choipeaux eu désigné  Slytherin.

 C'était impossible, non !! Il ne pouvais pas avoir été envoyé à Slytherin, c'étais impossible, il voulait se rendre à Gryffindor, avec Hermione !

 Pourquoi le choipeaux le séparait il d'elle ! C'était trop injuste.

Les 3 compères avaient la mine renfrogné, Louis n'irait pas à Gryffindor. Mais le pire dans tout cela était qu'il allait rejoindre la maison rivale.

Malfoy lui n'en croyait pas ces oreilles, ce…ce…Comment pouvait il rejoindre les Slytherin !!!!!! la rage s'empara de lui.

Il se leva brusquement et frappa la table des deux points !

-Ca ne vas pas Draco ? demanda Arnold Beckham

( Depuis quelque temps Draco en avait marre de ses 2 toutous de Crabbe et Goyle, il préférait nettement la présence d'Arnold, d'ailleurs Draco était « physiquement » très attiré par sa sœur, mais comme le jeune homme  avait la fâcheuse tendance a casser la figure de tous êtres approchant sa sœur à moins de 2 mètres, il valait mieux pour Draco qu'ils s'entendent bien .)

-Si ça vas très bien ! dit il tentant de ravaler sa salive.

Louis fixait les Gryffindor, Hermione avait la mine déconfite. Elle était triste cela se voyait bien, il eu un léger pincement au cœur, il voulu courir vers elle et la prendre dans ces bras. Mais il n'en fit rien, il détourna le regard et se dirigea vers la grande table des Slytherin.

La plupart d'entre eux le saluèrent du regard et l'invitèrent à s'asseoir tandis que les yeux de Draco lui jetaient des éclairs.

Finalement chaque élève rejoint sa salle commune, Ron tentait de réconforter Hermione en vain, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Louis n'était pas un Gryffindor.

-Comment est ce possible !! Le choipeaux à du faire une erreur !!

-Je ne pense pas Mione ! Harry se retourna soudainement vers elle. Il en avait assez de l'entendre geindre à cause d'une stupide répartition, pas besoin d'en faire un drame…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ? elle renifla bruyamment et se passa la main sur le visage.

-Eh bien disons que…si Louis avait vraiment souhaité venir à Gryffindor, il serait ici à l'heure qu'il est ! 

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire ! répondit amèrement Hermione

-Eh bien, lors de notre propre répartition, le choipeaux voulu m'envoyer à Slytherin mais j'ai lutté, je ne le souhaitait absolument pas…et il m'a écouté ! tenta d'expliqua Harry calmement !

-Tu essaye de me dire que mon cousin préfère être à Slytherin avec Draco et toutes sa clique plutôt qu'avec moi ici à Gryffindor !le ton de sa voix augmenta subitement

-Je n'ai pas dit ça Mione mais..

-Mais…tu as dit mais, c'est donc ce que tu penses ! il y eu une telle froideur dans sa voix, que le garçon ne pus s'empêcher de frissonner.

-Oui c'est ce que je crois ! dit il en toute franchise. Et puis arrête de pleurer Hermione, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne fais pas partit de notre maison qu'il ne nous parlera plus…vous serez toujours cousin à ce que je sache !

-Bien ! Je crois que je vais me coucher.

-Non attends Hermione ! lança Ron désespéré.

Il jeta un regard réprobateur à son ami.

-Tu aurais pus avoir plus de tact Harry !!!

Il n'en répondit rien, baissant instinctivement la tête.

-Bon nous avons eu une longue journée je vais me coucher également. Bonne nuit Harry.

-Bonne nuit Ron.

Ronald Weasley lui lança un faible sourire puis se dirigea vers les dortoirs.

Harry lui se dirigea vers la cheminée puis pris place sur l'un des fauteuils dans un long soupir.

- Voici le dortoir des hommes, lui indiqua la jeune blonde. Tous les garçons dorment ici excepté le préfet.

  De ce coté c'est le dortoir des filles mais il est inutile je pense de te le faire visiter. Elle esquissa un sourire gêné au garçon aux         

  yeux émeraudes. Si tu cherches la salle de bains, c'est la porte que tu peux apercevoir près du panneau d'affichage. Si tu tiens a prendre une douche le matin je te conseil de te lever tôt…très tôt !

-La porte à coté, qu'est ce ?

-Oh ça c'est la chambre de Arnold, mon frère, c'est le nouveau préfet de Slytherin.

-Et qui est la prefète ?

-Pansy Parkinson. Sa chambre est situé la bas pres de la cheminée. Si tu ne vois pas qui c'est et bien cherche le pot de colle de Draco.

-C'est sa petite amie ?

Rebecca gloussa quelque seconde puis se reprit.

-Hum excuse moi !

-Il y a pas de mal.

-Déjà les mots, Draco et petite amie, ne colle pas ensemble et ensuite, non Pansy ne l'est pas…et ne le seras jamais.

  Bon voila je crois t'avoir montrer l'essentiel. Je te laisse j'ai des choses à faire. Elle lui sourit puis se dirigea tranquillement vers le dortoir des filles.

Louis fit le tour du dortoir, seul un lit paraissait inoccupé, il en prit immédiatement possession.

Les Draps du lit étaient en soie blanche tandis que les multiples couvertures, sur lesquelles étaient brodés un ou plusieurs serpents argentés, étaient vertes.

Il s'allongea décidant de remettre à plus tard le rangement de ses affaires. Il s'assoupi au bout de quelques courtes minutes.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le jour était levé et le dortoir était désert. Il constata qu'il eu passé la nuit habillé, n'ayant même pas pris la peine de faire son lit.

Il se leva d'un bon et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Il y avait un attroupement d'élèves autour du panneau d'affichage. Etant donné que c'était le premier jour, les emplois du temps devaient y être affiché et chacun tentait de noter ses horaires.

-Oh mais notre belle aux bois dormant est réveillé ! Il t'en a fallu du temps dis moi Granger !

Draco Malfoy, la première personne à lui adresser la parole le premier jour de ça première année d'étude à Hogwarts, l'année s'annonçait merveilleuse.

-Je suis impressionné qu'un Malfoy fasse référence à un compte moldu…ta mère te la lis tous les soirs pour te border ? Louis arborait un sourire triomphant

-…On se voit en potions...Granger !

Draco s'heurta à Louis et s'éloigna, suivit par Arnold Beckham.

-Je suis désolé ! dit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Rebecca Beckham se tenait effectivement derrière lui, les yeux mis clos, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir passer une nuit très agréable.

-Désolé pour ?

-Pour l'attitude de ces deux lourdauds ! Draco n'est pas facile à vivre je te l'accorde et cela ne s'amélioreras pas avec le temps et puis de toute manière je m'en fiche de lui mais…mon frère est quelqu'un de bien, je ne veux pas que tu crois…

-Je ne crois rien pour le moment ! le rassura t –elle.

-Arnold est très influençable et Draco est un manipulateur …fais attention.

-Merci du conseil.

Rebecca s'éloigna rapidement de lui pour aller prendre connaissance de ses horaires.

Louis se mit ne route vers la grande salle. Malheureusement pour lui les cachots ressemblait plus à un labyrinthe qu'a un cachot et il lui fallu du temps pour retrouver son chemin. 

Une fois dans le hall du château il aperçut les 3 Gryffindor se diriger vers la porte de la grande salle.

-Hermione ! Ron ! Harry ! les interpella t'il. Il coura vers eux et une fois qu'il les eu rejoint il tenta de reprendre son souffle.

  Bonjour ! dit il tout sourire.

Harry et Ron le saluèrent à leur tour, mais Hermione elle n'en fit rien, elle avait pensé toute la nuit à ce qu'avait dit Harry et en était finalement arrivé à la conclusion qu'il avait raison. Louis était un Malory…il était évident qu'il désirait se rendre à Slytherin.

Louis la dévisagea intensément. Elle avait les yeux gonflé comme si elle avait pleuré toute la nuit.

-Ca ne va pas Miony ?

Elle lui jeta un regard fatigué…plein d'ennuie et de morosité.

-Si si ça vas très bien.

Elle se détourna et se dirigea vers la grande salle.

Il ne comprenait pas trop sa réaction. Etait ce par ce qu'il n'avait pas été envoyé à Gryffindor ? Etait elle triste ? Lui en voulait elle ?

-Euh alors heureux d'être à Slytherin ? entreprit de demander Harry commençant aussi a se diriger vers la grande salle.

Ron et louis lui empressèrent le pas.

-Oh et bien, je dois avouer qu'une part de moi est heureux et fier d'y être mais…vous savez j'aurais tant aimé être avec vous. Et l'idée de passer l'année avec Malfoy me…enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire…c'est un crétin.

-Oh tu sais tu as peux de soucis à te faire, tu ne risque absolument plus rien de lui, depuis « l'incident de train ».

Les 3 garçons éclatèrent de rire.

-C'est tout de même dommage, on se serrait bien marrer ensemble. ajouta Harry

-Je n'en doute pas !

-Par contre Louis…Hermione est très triste tu sais et je crois qu'il serais mieux que tu l'évite quelque jour, elle a besoin de temps. Elle espérait tant et maintenant…enfin tu comprends ?

-Bien sur Ron je comprends. Mais surtout dites lui que je suis vraiment désolé !! Vous n'oublierez pas ??

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je m'en chargerai ! dit fièrement le roux.

-Louis !!

Une voix résonné au loin, c'était Rebecca.

-Oh Rebecca…que ce passe t'il ?

-Voila euh je me demandais…le professeur Snape [ Rogue ] m'a donc demander hier soir de te faire visiter notre salle commune mais je me rends compte que tu ne connais pas vraiment encore Hogwarts donc je me disais que comme nous n'avons pas trop de cours aujourd'hui que je pourrais peut être te faire visiter enfin si tu veux…

Rêvait il ou la jeune fille venait de rougir ??

-Euh…il jeta un regard perdu à Harry et Ron qui pouffèrent silencieusement de rire, et bien euh oui pourquoi pas j'en serais ravie. Il lui sourit gentiment.

-Génial ! Alors je propose qu'on se rejoigne ici après le « cours » de Miss Olivander ??

-J'y serais ! Merci Rebecca !

-Surtout appelle moi Becca.

BECCA !!!!

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement. Draco l'appelait de la porte qui menait aux cachots !

-Quoi encore Draco ??

-Sa te dérangerais de te bouger et de venir me voir une minutes !!!

-Tu rêves, si tu veux me parler c'est à toi de bouger ! Elle se retourna à nouveau vers Louis et les 2 Gryffindor.

Harry et Ron gloussèrent…ils n'en croyaient pas leur yeux, Draco obéissait aux ordres...d'une fille !!! C'était d'un comique, qui eu cru ça de lui.

Draco s'avança donc vers les 3 débiles et la jeune fille. Rah les filles pensa t il !!

-Dis moi qu'est ce que tu fais avait ces bouffons ?ricana t'il.

Elle lui lança un regard noir qu'il ignora tant bien que mal.

-Bon, continua t il, que fais tu se soir ?

-Euh eh bien…

-Rien ! Bon alors je te propose de passer dans le dortoirs des garçons ce soir…j'aimerais te….parler !

Parler, Draco parler !!! Tu parle tout le monde avait remarqué son  sourire vicieux et pervers !

-J'adorerais « parler » avec toi Malfoy mais si tu m'avait laissé finir ma phrase tu saurais que j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu, je fais visite l'école à Louis.

-Tu ? Non mais c'est pas vrai !! Il peut pas visiter tous seul l'autre cré…

-Non Malfoy n'oublie pas on a dit que le crétin dans l'histoire c'était toi, ajouta rapidement Louis.

Harry et Ron entrèrent dans l a grande salle accompagné de Louis dans un fous rire.

Becca les suivit du regard puis se retourna vers Draco, elle le regardait bizarrement, comme s'il venait de lui raconter la blague du fou qui repeint son plafond, blague mondialement connaît d'où certainement le manque d'hilarité qu'elle provoque chez les gens, puisqu'a force de l'entendre on en a marre !

Elle lui lança un « désolé » peu convainquant puis entreprit de rejoindre ses amis.

Le pauvre garçon au cheveux platine venait de se prendre son premier « vent ». Il ne réagit pas pendant quelques minutes puis finalement.

-PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN JE VAIS LE  TUER !

Bon voila, encore une fois je ne suis pas fier de ce chapitre mais bon.

Sinon je vous remercie encore pour vos review.

annab : Oui j'aime être sadique !!! :p niark.

Fumseck : Ah bon c'est cruel ??? Oui en fait tu as raison je serais à ta place je penserai la même chose…mais comme je ne le suis pas et bien éhé je vous fais souffrir :D 

 Pampers : Dsl si tu n'a pu lire le chapitre avant de partir en vacances. Amuses toi bien au moins !

 Katarina 1 : Tu trouves ça théâtrale ?? moi perso quand je me relis je trouve ça nul :p ( je suis capable de beaucoup mieux mais étant donné que j'écris à des heures pas possible…) Une fic pleine de surprises…oui je le pense, ( Draco qui fait des grimaces…je fond aidez moi :p ) Par contre je précise à nouveau qu'il est fondamental de savoir que Parvati est allergique au chats ( je mens bien ? ) Sinon, la première phrase de ma fic n'est pas le nom de la maison…tu m'en veut pas trop lol ^_^

Sinon je vous promet de rendre la fic plus intéressante dans les chapitres à venir )

A+ Callypso


End file.
